Nothing in common
by L'amour Toujours
Summary: She thinks he hates her, He thinks she hates him. What happens when they're both wrong? DM/HG Might stay as a oneshot as I have no clear plot line, it was written in a bit of a rush and Rated M for what might come in later chapters


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, a few characters being the exception to this

I may continue this if you want me to?

Or I can leave it as a one shot (:

It's not rated M really if it stays as a one-shot, but just in-case! (:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Masquerade Ball

**In the head girl's room:**

Hermione straightened her costume and read the words from the card Dumbledore had given her (a requirement to make sure the students could not recognise one another); the glamour spell began to take effect. Her eyes changed from a deep hazel brown to a light shade of green, her hair grew longer- past her waist- and lightened to a golden blonde colour and then her body seemed to stretch and she was now around the five foot eight mark as opposed to just reaching five foot three. She heard the Head Boys room door click shut and the portrait close through in the common room. She wondered if Draco would still look as devilishly handsome with his glamour spell on, then she thought again, nothing would ever happen between them- they didn't hate each other any more but they had nothing in common… Best forget him for tonight.

She spun round in front of the mirror, checking that she looked alright and then uttered a spell which caused her hair to twist into loose curls. Smiling she left the room.

**In the head boy's room:**

Draco read out the words from the card, wand aimed at his head and immediately his eyes changed from steely grey to cobalt blue, his hair grew longer curling and darkening slightly to a dirty blonde, he remained the same height but his chest and shoulders grew wider and his hips slightly more narrow. He studied himself then muttered "like my colour better", while ruffling his hair a little so that it fell to one side. He picked up the rest of his costume and left for the great hall. Stopping to glance up at Hermione's room, he knew she'd look beautiful tonight- glamour or no glamour. Best stop thinking about her, nothing would ever happen, he'd been too awful to her in their younger days- what a fool he had been.

**At the ball:**

Draco sat looking rather bored in his uncomfortable chain mail suit, he comforted himself with the fact that at least his costume wasn't as bad as some of the other poor souls littered about the hall. There was one boy dressed as a giant baby, one dressed as a dinosaur- with a huge dinosaur head piece on to make it look more realistic, one dressed as a woman and another in a tight spandex superhero costume. Why Dumbledore had to insist on handpicking everyone's costumes was beyond his comprehension. He went to get another glass of punch when he saw her walk in…

She looked like an angel (and to be honest, the fact she was dressed as one helped this image). She had long flowing blonde hair and was wearing a simple white dress, which fell to the floor and was gathered at the small of her back with an oversized bow, the dress was square necked which showed an ample amount of cleavage. She had a large pair of white wings which looked like that of a dove and were enchanted to look like they were real and there was a small golden circlet hovering above her head to resemble a halo.

He began to make his way towards her striding through the people, but she had already been swept into a dance by a boy dressed as a matador. He grabbed the first witch he found (dressed as little Bo Peep) and led her onto the floor, all the while working his way towards her, the angel.

When the song ended and people applauded, he took his chance and bowed to her. "Would you allow me the honour of this dance?" he said holding out his hand, she giggled and softly said "Of course". He swept her to the centre of the dance floor and away from her old partner, and when the music began to play; it was a gentle, slow song. This gave him the perfect excuse to hold her against him tightly.

"So, brave knight" she smiled up at him "how are you enjoying the ball?"

"I was enjoying the festivities quite well until I saw you enter" She looked a little hurt at this, but he continued "this is because when I saw you, I was overwhelmed by the beauty I was faced with and could think of nothing else. Every other girl's beauty in this hall paled in your presence" he grinned roguishly winking at her, she laughed outright, and not just a girlish giggle but a real hearty laugh, this made her all the more special in his eyes- she was being completely herself unlike most of the other girls her age.

"You're a real flatterer aren't you" she smiled "Well anyway, you're not looking so bad yourself!" she laughed again.

They continued dancing, laughing, chatting and debating for the entire night, as well as getting quite drunk from the contents of a bottle of fire whisky that he had snuck along. Nearing the end of the night he kissed her, pressing his lips on hers softly, she opened her mouth in a little o of surprise, then she kissed him back. Their kisses kept getting more and more heated, but Hermione felt completely at ease with this boy, and more than a little attracted to him. She had even thought about inviting him back to her room- the fire whisky having clouded her usually impeccable judgement, but before she had the chance he was leading her out of the hall by her hand…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading (:

Regards, L'amour Toujours

Ciao baby (; x


End file.
